


joué le fou.

by orphan_account



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Attempted Seduction, In Public, Kissing, M/M, Poor Sakuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7775869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sakuma makes the mistake of hanging out with a bunch of bored troublemakers and suffers the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	joué le fou.

**Author's Note:**

> hii first work so it probably sucks ^_^; also this fandom needs more love

“Excuse me?!”

“Go on, I won’t bite.”

Sakuma did not want to be in this position at all. He didn't want to even be thinking about anything remotely related to what they were doing. _How did it even get to this?_ he wondered dejectedly.

It all started when the others had invited him to have a drink with them in the café. At first he was hesitant, the last time had clearly not gone down so well. But it was this exact thinking however that made him want to join. He didn't want to continue seeming like he was below them in their eyes, he would prove that he wasn't simply a pawn to be thrown away. Yet, how exactly had it come to this now?

He saw their invitation as a chance, so he accepted and sat down. There were two tables pushed together to fit all the occupants and there just so happened to be a spot between Miyoshi and Jitsui.

As he sat Fukumoto poured out a cup of whiskey and offered him the glass.

Sakuma gave him a nod as thanks as he took it, raising it to his lips and taking a sip. He then promptly took out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, but remembered he ran out of matches.

“Need a light?” He found Jitsui leaning over casually with a match, and nearly jerked back in surprise. The match met with the end as it lit.

“...Thank you.” He puffed out the smoke.

“Not at all.” The other smiled pleasantly.

“So Sakuma-san, how is your training coming along?” Kaminaga inquired.

“...Not bad, it's been quite difficult at times but I can handle it.” He answered honestly.

“Oh? Is that so?” Hatano spoke up, he was leaning upon a hand with a bored expression.

“Surely there must be some parts even Sakuma-san must have had trouble with.” He suggested, opening his eyes. He hadn't even bothered to hide his mocking smirk. Sakuma's eyebrows furrowed. He didn't like where this was going.

“Yes, yes. What about your seduction training? How's your technique?” Amari asked.

With gritted teeth he harshly grunted out that it was going fine, but that wouldn't suffice.

“Oh? Is it that you've had experience or that you're just a natural?”

Sakuma quickly turned toward Miyoshi’s direction, he really didn't like where this was going.

“What are you talking about Miyoshi? There's no way he's had experience, it's Sakuma-san we’re talking about.” Hatano said offhandedly.

“...Do we have to talk about this?”

Okay, now he was getting kind of pissed, and certainly not because he was flustered by the topic of his virginity. There’s nothing wrong with waiting for the right person, especially in this line of work.

“Why not? I think it's interesting and it’s just a conversation. After all, this is an important part of being a spy you know, if you're getting bothered by just this there's no way you'd be able to handle an actual woman.” Miyoshi replied.

Before Sakuma could speak out he realized something, _was Miyoshi testing him?_ Sakuma the soldier was one thing but Sakuma the spy-in-training was another. And it's not like he's wrong either, he's absolutely correct (he hated the fact that his conscience started to sound like him).

“I'm not bothered by it. And as I said I am doing fine on the subject. The fact that I may not have any previous experience doesn't have any impact on my performance.” he responded curtly.

The table immediately quieted. There had been other conversations going on but as soon as he said his answer everyone stopped and their faces drew blank. _So I guess they were listening in huh._ He sighed. He knew they must’ve been holding in laughter or something of the like but this was just rude.

“What? Is there any problem with that?” he challenged.

Pfft. Miyoshi stifled his laughter, “No, not at all. It's just, I didn't expect you to answer so honestly.” His eyes sparked with interest.

“Yeah, seriously Sakuma-san. No one would say they're a virgin just like that.” Kaminaga teased, he wiped at the corners of his eyes.

_Oh god._

At the realization of what he'd just said Sakuma froze. His entire face turned red with embarrassment as he stumbled, utterly at a lost for words.

“I'm afraid you broke him Kaminaga,” Tazaki spoke, “poor Lieutenant.”

Sakuma was still flustered so he couldn't speak. He thought about excusing himself but didn't have the chance.

“Huh? Lieutenant surely you must have some sort of experience, a kiss or something like that maybe? You also must take care of yourself like any normal man does too right?” Amari implored.

Everyone was clearly joining in on the conversation now, all 8 pairs of ears and eyes were trained on him.

_What the hell this is starting to be more of an interrogation than anything!_

“I-I don't understand. Taking care of yourself? I-”

“Masturbation Sakuma-san. That's what he means.” Jitsui offered cheerfully.

“W-what, of all the--this is out of line! Training is one thing but something like that is entirely different!” He was twice as flustered as before, this time even his neck and his ears were red.

“True, but we’re not talking about that anymore. What's wrong won't you answer the question?” Hatano asked, he still held up the air of a bored nature but even he was leaning in, eager to hear his reply.

“I don't see why I should have to answer something like that!” he quickly answered, voice hoarse and bordering on shouting.

If they didn't quiet down soon enough Lt. Colonel Yuuki was bound to come in, and Sakuma did _not_ want that to happen at any cost.

“Hm, so as long as it's training related you'll respond? Alright, why don't you try a move on me? If you succeed then we'll stop talking about it entirely. But if you don't, then we'll keep doing so and you’ll have to answer any of our questions.” Miyoshi asserted.

“Excuse me?!”

“Go on, I won't bite.”

“Do you know what you are suggesting?! How could I do something like that with a man? It's unforgivable.” he was disgusted, but not as much as he’d like to be. The thought of doing something like that to Miyoshi wasn't as repulsive as it should've been.

“Sakuma-san this is just an example. In fact in the field you might find that you'll have to do these things even with a man. Are you sure you'll be able to handle that?” he said slyly.

Sakuma knew he was trapped. He was now sure that this was a test of some sort. Miyoshi’s carefully crafted words were out of intrigue, before he'd been impressed but that wasn't going to stop him from getting the upper hand. Sakuma was like a puzzle to him, and he was determined to solve it. Just how far could he push him?

He sighed.

With the last of his resolve Sakuma briskly stood up, nearly knocking over his own chair, and leaned over the other man, putting one of his hands over his shoulder to hold him back. With one knee carefully tucked in between Miyoshi’s legs and the other hand lightly placed on the inside of his thigh he spoke softly in his ear,

“Fine, have it your way then,”

His remaining hand traced up the inside of Miyoshi’s thigh, so close as to a whisper against his crotch. He moved his head back and quickly captured the other’s lips, not daring to look at him. His eyes were closed and his mind was focused as he tried to remember all the techniques he had learned so far from his training. Miyoshi had yet to respond, as if he was challenging him, so he took it a step further and slipped his tongue in. But to no avail, even as he licked possibly every corner of his mouth Miyoshi remained still.

Now, Sakuma knew he probably wasn't the best kisser, but he'd be damned if he lost to the spies once again. He moved the hand that was on Miyoshi’s thigh to his chin, turning it delicately so that he’d have more access. With his other hand he briefly ran it down his chest then up to the back of his neck, grasping his hair.

It was then that Miyoshi finally started to return his advances, he kissed him back and snaked his own hands behind Sakuma’s neck. When Sakuma had had to gasp for air he reeled back, slightly running his teeth against Miyoshi's lips and separating the two. Somewhere he heard someone whistling at them.

He wiped the edge of his mouth with the back of his hand, panting.

“How was that?”

Miyoshi was slightly panting as well, his cheeks tinged a light pink and his lips ( _oh god, his lips_ ) were a deep red from being sucked on.

“Not bad, but you could still use a lot of work,” he looked at him smugly, “I honestly didn't think you'd go for it.”

Sakuma sighed, he knew he still had a lot of work ahead of him. “Yeah, well, I learned my lesson from last time.”

“Um, we’re still in the room guys.” Kaminaga piped up, his voice startling him. He suddenly remembered that he just made out obscenely in front of a bunch of other people. _I can't believe I just did that!_ he panicked.

“Wow, I also thought that you wouldn't go for the bait Sakuma-san.” Jitsui said.

“Jeez, I need to go ahead and erase my memory.” Hatano groaned.

“You were pretty good for a virgin Lieutenant, you seem like a natural.” Amari joined in.

“Yes, are you sure you are one? That was quite a show for someone with no experience.” Tazaki spoke.

“Um, Sakuma-san, I know this might be a little late but they were just messing with you.” Odagiri clued in. Despite being the quietest and often wearing blank expressions even he and Fukumoto were fazed (although whereas Odagiri was blushing lightly Fukumoto just looked sort of shocked).

With each sentence Sakuma got more flustered and red by the second, and by the time Odagiri finished you could practically see the smoke coming out of his ears.

“Ah, now we definitely broke him.” Tazaki offered.

“I-I think I'll just retire to the dorms now. Goodnight everyone.” Sakuma rushed out, leaving his things behind and quickly heading out the doorway.

“Miyoshi you didn't have to push him like that.” Fukumoto scolded.

He shrugged before smoothing out his suit, “I was just curious to see his reaction, I didn't actually think he'd do it. And please, you were all interested as well.”

“Not as much as you were Miyoshi, you seem to be _especially_ interested in Sakuma-san.” Hatano smirked.

Miyoshi ignored him.

“Well, he isn't that good, it'll be years before he’s catched up to me.”

“Bullshit, you were totally into that.” Kaminaga retorted.

“Kaminaga, don't say things you might regret.” Miyoshi smiled at him.

Meanwhile, upstairs Sakuma was buried deep underneath his sheets trying to snuff himself out with his pillow.


End file.
